June Lin Milliam
June Lin Milliam is a character from the Star Gladiator series and a playable character in Project X Zone 2. Profile One of the most talented rhythmic gymnasts in the world, June is a British-Chinese girl who battles to avenge her parents' death at Bilstein's hands. Originally hailing from Hong Kong, June and her parents were forced to take immediate refuge in the United Kingdom after an intense cultural revolution from mainland China had eventually spread into her hometown when she was 14. Soon after their migration, June's father, Michael Milliam was left with no other choice of work but from within the laboratories of Bilstein. Calamity struck again when June's father was killed in a laboratory accident, with her mother having disappeared and soon found after committing suicide. After finding out that her father's death was a cover-up at the crime scene after the arrest of Bilstein, June vowed to get her revenge against the mad scientist after his escape and declaration of universal domination. Through her uncle who had held a high position in the Earth Federation's military, June was able to join Project Star Gladiator, and follow her pursuit of vengeance. June was unaware that her father was in fact Rimgal, who, in his Velociraptor dinosaur form, had jumped to his death from the top of the Fourth Empire flying fortress so that he could ensure that his inner feral beast wouldn't get the chance and opportunity to hurt his daughter and her friends. Even though June has a happy-go-lucky outlook, she hides deep within her soul the pain of having to lose the people that she had loved the most. After Bilstein's defeat, June felt that she had nothing else left to live for and tried to commit suicide through the use of a drug overdose, but Hayato had managed to stop her in the end and reminded June that he and the rest of their friends had cared very much for her. Upon hearing and learning of this emotional revelation, June had realized that she still has much to live for and is determined to look forward to the future so that she could spend the rest of her life with Hayato and the others from within a state of peace and happiness. In the sequel Plasma Sword (Star Gladiator 2), June was very shocked to hear and learn that Bilstein had somehow came back to life and was attempting a second conquest of the universe with his Fourth Empire. Feeling and believing that she had to settle the score with Bilstein on her own personal terms, June had painfully left Hayato and the others behind as she had ventured forth on a solo mission in order to find and defeat Bilstein once and for all. Crosspedia Entry A member of the special Star Gladiators unit. Born to an English father and Chinese mother, June grew up in Hong Kong. Her father was killed while working in England, as a result her mother suffered a breakdown and also passed away. Amidst her grief, June started to hear rumors that her father's death was not an accident. It emerged that he had been murdered by his boss. Dr. Bilstein, who then went on to try to take over the world. June joined the Star Gladiators in order to stop Bilstein and avenge her father. With the aid of Hayato Kanzaki and the other Gladiators, she eventually achieved this goal on the Planet Zeta, the base of Bilsten's so-called Fourth Empire. A gymnastic fighter, she almost appears to be dance across the battlefield using a series of acrobatic kicks and a weapon called the Plasma Ring. She has strong feelings for Hayato, and the two of them could almost be considered a couple. Theme Her theme is "Against the Absolute" from Plasma Sword (Star Gladiator 2). Gameplay She attacks with her gymnastics and Plasma Ring, finishing with Happy Black Hole. Attack Skill List Auto Skill List Quotes List of Quotes - June Lin Milliam Gallery June-star-gladiator-plasma-sword-card-artwork.png|Card Art June-akiman-roughsketch.jpg|Sketch by Akiman June Vs. Rimgal|June against Rimgal (Star Gladiator) June (Star Gladiators).png|Plasma Sword Art Category:Capcom Category:Star Gladiator Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters